Entra en mi vida
by xXkatsuraXx
Summary: songfic Sasuke se acaba de mudar de ciudad...¿nueva vida? ¿nuevos amigos?............y quizas ¿un nuevo amor? descubranlo dentro.... sasusaku
1. La mudanza

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!… (Un poco retrazado, pero vale la intención...xD).

Este es mi más reciente creación, inspirada en la genial canción "_entra en mi vida"_ de mí adorado grupo:_ sin banderas._

En esta ocasión voy a materializarme en nuestro querido Sasuke (aunque yo sea mujer…o.O) y narrar detalle por detalle su romance.

Ah! Por cierto, si no es mucha molestia les pediría que me dejaran su maravillosos review ya sea porque les ha gustado o para sugerirme en lo que debería mejorar (me sientan muy bien las criticas constructivas D)

Y lo único que queda por ahora es decir: disfruten del fic!

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece….y tampoco las estrofas de la canción….D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entra en mi vida

Cáp.1

"La mudanza"

-_"Que hermoso día"-_la calida brisa que entraba a través de la ventana del carro de mudanza jugueteaba con mis cabellos-_"lastima que se arruine de esta manera"_

Ya llevaba viviendo seis tranquilos años en la tranquila ciudad de Shinjuku junto con sus tranquilos habitantes, lastimosamente mi "querido" hermano tubo la brillante idea de conseguir "el mejor empleo de su vida", como el mismo lo llama, en la "maravillosa" ciudad de Akirumo.

Peleamos incansablemente, pero como siempre el consiguió despistarme con el clásico "como tu hermano mayor te ordeno que…" y darme la ultima estocada con "si nuestros padres estuvieran vivos…"

Desvió mi mirada de la ventana y observo a mi hermano hablar distraídamente con el conductor en la parte posterior del carro.

-Sasuke.

-¿Y ahora que quieres?

-Solo decirte que en diez minutos llegaremos- Itachi me dedico una mirada reprobatoria- deberías alegrarte un poco.

-¿Acaso no se me nota?- una sonrisa flácida aparece en mi rostro-estoy tan, tan contento que la alegría no me cabe en el pecho…

-Ja, ja, ja -rió secamente mi hermano.

Unas ultimas miradas asesinas y volví a poner mi atención en las bulliciosas y abarrotadas calles de Akirumo, giramos por una calle algo estrecha, pero al contrario que las calles principales, estaba llena de casas y una que otra bodega, tal y como había dicho Itachi parecía un lugar muy agradable, pacifico y atrayente.

-Hemos llegado -anuncio el chofer, habíamos parado frente a una casa de dos pisos, con un pequeño jardín cercado en la parte posterior.

¿Quieres darle una ojeada?-tentó mi hermano.

Asentí con la cabeza, realmente me interesaba saber que tan grande era.

Una vez adentro divise lo que parecía un recibidor, a su costado se encontraba una sala mediana y un baño pequeño, la cocina y el comedor se encontraban en el fondo.

En el segundo piso se encontraban tres habitaciones, dos grandes y una pequeña.

Escogí uno de los cuartos grandes que tenían un balcón minuciosamente trabajado.

-ahora baja a ayudar a subir las cosas -Itachi apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Baje sin decir palabra alguna.

-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Eh! ¡Espérenme que los ayudo!- un joven alto, rubio, ojos azules y con una sonrisa picara se acerco a nosotros.

¿Quién eres?- pregunte escuetamente, me irritan un poco las personas tan sonrientes.

Je je, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto- se presento el recién llegado-y ustedes son…

Con obviedad tus nuevos vecinos-respondí y puse los ojos en blanco

Disculpa la "crisis emocional" de mi hermano- se apresuro a decir Itachi a lo que el joven respondió con una amplia sonrisa- mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi y el es…

Uchiha Sasuke-observe de reojo a mi hermano y agregue con dejo de molestia- ¿vas a ayudarnos? o ¿no?

El rubio suspiro, esbozo una media sonrisa y se puso manos a la obra.

Pasaron varias horas de arduo trabajo, una que otra bromilla de naruto, y todo estaba listo.

La casa ordenada, las cosas desempacadas, todo estaba en orden.

¡Eh! Naruto, Sasuke-itachi traía en una bandeja unos vasos rebosantes de una sustancia naranja, probablemente jugo de naranja.

¡Oh si!- exclamo el Uzumaki-¡es hora del descaso! ¡Es hora del descaso!

Resignado tome uno de los vasos y me desmorone en uno de los sillones "_pero que escandaloso es, acaso nunca…"_ no llegue a concluir mi pensamiento, ya que el timbre de la casa acababa de sonar.

Sasuke apresúrate a atender-me ordeno mi hermano desde la cocina.

Pero que molesto eres- refunfuñe mientras que me acercaba a la puerta.

Tome la manija y abrí la puerta, una hermosa joven de unos 16 años, al igual que yo, sonreía alegremente en el umbral de la puerta.

¡Sakura!- la voz de naruto retumbo en mis oídos.

Hola Naruto- saludo alegremente y dirigió sus ojos hacia mi-¿puedo pasar?

"_vamos Sasuke has algo"- _la muchacha me miro extrañada- has lo que quieras.

Me hice a un lado y la joven ingreso dando pequeños saltitos.

Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura- ella extendió su mano- ¿y tu eres…?

Uchiha Sasuke- observe por unos segundos su mano y la estreche.

Entonces tú debes ser el hermano menor de Uchiha Itachi ¿no?- una perspicaz mirada aprecio por su rostro.

¿Co-como lo sabes?

Sencillo leo los periódicos- los vivarachos ojos de la muchacha recorrieron rápidamente la habitación- apareció en la sección finanzas, un futuro muy prometedor ¿no crees?

"_Esto es increíble, esta chica sabe mas sobre mi hermano que yo"._

Y apropósito ¿donde esta él?- sakura sonreía, divertida- me encantaría conocerlo.

Pues esta en la cocina- respondí con un sutil dejo de aburrimiento.

No se lo pensó dos veces, se dirigió a la cocina y saludo alegremente a Itachi.

Sakura siempre a sido así- naruto me hacia señas para que me sentara a su lado- hace un par de años trate de conquistarla, pero es una chica difícil, siempre que intentaba algo me decía:"_lo único que quiero de ti es tu amistad, ya que es lo único que yo también te puedo dar". _Así que no me quedo otra más que aceptar sus condiciones.

Levante la ceja algo escéptico, no había conocido alguna chica que no hubiera sentido alguna atracción hacia mí, era el "magnetismo animal" del que tanto me hablaba mi hermano, según él "herencia familiar".

Naruto sonrió y observo atentamente a la cocina.

Es una suerte que seas su vecino-una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro- me han contado que tiene la mala costumbre de cambiarse sin cerrar las cortinas…

¿Crees que perdería mi tiempo en observar a alguien como ella?- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mi rostro.

Quien sabe…-argumento naruto.

Que tal me ha quedado?!

Si lo se, Itachi en la cocina?! Desde cuando?!...(déjenme soñar…D)

Por ahora solo ha sido una especie de "introducción"…. Dentro de poco comenzara la verdadera historia…..xD

Y no se impacienten las estrofas de la canción comienzan en el próximo Cáp.…D

Ah! No se olviden de dejarme sus maravillosos review…

Nos vemos en el próximo Cáp.!!!...-….)


	2. Un pequeño y peludo monstruo nace

Holaaaaa!

Aquí katsura reportándose lista para presentarles la continuación de "_entra en mi vida"._

Les agradezco enormemente el apoyo brindado, de verdad muchas gracias, me llena de mucha alegría y de ganas para seguir escribiendo este fic! …. solo espero que no pierdan la costumbre…… en la parte de abajo he respondido a cada uno de sus review…

Por cierto en algunas partes del fic que estoy desarrollando encontraran algo así: --recuerdo--, como imaginaran, es un reencuentro con hechos pasados, es solo para darle una pizca de entretenimiento…

Bueno y sin mas preámbulos….a leer!

Recuerden: naruto no me pertenece y las estrofas tampoco…:D

Ahora si….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entra en mi vida

Cáp.2

"un pequeño y peludo monstruo nace"

Un desesperante sonido amenazaba con destrozarme los tímpanos si no accedía a levantarme, trate de oponerme, pero la presión era demasiada.

Busque a tientas el despertador mientras que lo maldecía, a el y a mi querido hermano.

--Recuerdo--

-Bueno, ya es hora de que nos marchemos- Naruto observo la puerta de la cocina, desde que Sakura había ingresado a aquel lugar no había dado señas de vida.

Me miro, interrogante.

Yo como siempre me limite a encogerme de hombros.

-¡Sakura ya es hora de marcharnos!- grito el Uzumaki.

Esperamos unos segundos, por fin parte del cuerpo de la chica se asomo por la puerta, hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano a la persona con la que había estado hablando por largas horas, y se acerco a nosotros.

-Esta bien Naruto- la muchacha me miro y sonrió ampliamente- ha sido un placer haberte conocido.

Me quede estúpido.

Sakura sonrió aun más.

-Nos veremos pronto-dijo Naruto y salio de la casa seguido de Sakura.

Pasaron unos segundos antes que pudiera terminar de procesar la información "_le agrado, le agrado, pero que me pasa… _sacudí un poco mi cabeza y me encamine hacia la cocina.

-¿Se podría saber que tanto hablabas con esa chica?- observe a mi hermano que llevaba una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Acaso estas celoso?- Itachi se divirtió mucho viendo como mi cara se contorsionaba de rabia.

-Celoso ¡¿yo?! Por favor, se nota que no me conoces en lo mas mínimo, hermano.

-Gracias a ella e podido encontrar una excelente escuela a la cual asistirás mañana mismo.

Abrí la boca ligeramente pero no pude emitir palabra alguna.

-Así es Sasuke, ya te e inscrito en la escuela Hokubu, a la que por cierto asisten Sakura y Naruto- una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro y esto lo hizo aun mas despreciable.

-P-pero eso es imposible- tartamudee- si no has salido de la casa ni un solo instante.

Su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas, disfrutaba verme así.

-Me e tomado la molestia de llamar a la escuela y hacer la solicitud- observe el celular que tenia en las manos- y al saber que eres el hermano menor del gran Uchiha Itachi…te han aceptado sin problemas.

Apreté fuertemente mis puños, nunca lo pude tolerar y menos cuando se pavoneaba de esa manera.

--Fin del recuerdo--

Me refregué los ojos con una mano, mientras la otra revolvía aun más mis cabellos.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, unos momentos de meditación y listo.

Tome mis útiles de aseo e ingrese al baño.

-Valla que bien te queda ese uniforme hermano- Itachi me dedico una sonrisa burlona

Hice caso omiso al comentario, tome asiento en la mesa y comencé a devorar mi desayuno.

-.-.-.-

Después de media hora sentado en la parte delantera del carro pude observar a lo lejos la gran escuela Hokubu.

-Mete la cabeza o un carro puede pasar y arrancártela- ordeno Itachi.

-Que mas no quisieras…-acto seguido me senté derecho y subí la ventanilla.

Gracias a la pequeña distracción de mi hermano estuvimos a punto de arrollar a una anciana.

-Kami! Que cerca estuvimos- pude ver el horror en los ojos de mi hermano, culpa mía no hubiera sido si hubiéramos atropellado a esa pobre mujer…total el que iba al volante era él y no yo….

-Bueno ya llegamos- anuncio él.

Nos miramos unos instantes y el hizo una seña con la mano indicando que me apresurara.

Al bajar del auto observe el lugar con detenimiento, no parecía gran cosa comparado con mi ultimo colegio, pero que mas se podía pedir… en ese momento vi a un grupo de chicas que me miraban indiscretamente… no era de extrañarse, supongo que como llevaba la camisa media salida con aire de "rebelde" me hacia mas interesante para ellas…

Aspire hondo, levante los brazos hacia el cielo y entre en el colegio.

-Bueno, este día tengo el agrado de presentarles a su nuevo compañero de clase- el tutor del aula, un hombre alto y de cara gentil era el que estaba hablando.

Recorrí con la mirada el salón…al parecer iba a compartir una carpeta con algún alumno del aula.

Pude ver a Sakura diciéndole algo al oído a Naruto, este asintió y sigilosamente mientras el profesor estaba de espaldas escribiendo mi nombre, se sentó al lado de una chica de ojos blancos que enrojeció al instante.

-Por favor señor Uchiha tome asiento junto con la señorita Haruno- índica el tutor.

Obedecí instantáneamente.

-Bienvenido Sasuke- susurro Sakura.

Me senté a su lado, y le dije:

-Solo es gracias as ti- la expresión de Sakura no vario en nada, seguía tan serena como siempre.

-Yo solo se lo sugerí no le dije que lo hiciera…-una sonrisa traviesa surco por su rostro…

-Bueno en la clase de hoy veremos los logaritmos aritméticos…-el tutor comenzó la clase así que no me dio tiempo para responderle algo.

Sorprendentemente Sakura era una chica muy lista e inteligente, captaba las cosas con gran facilidad…"_y yo que creía que todas eran huecas…" _

-.-.-.-

Después de la pesada, agonizante, y larga jornada de estudios, me encontraba desparramado en el sillón de la sala, después de media hora de tener la mente en blanco me quede dormido.

"_Buenas noches mucho gusto eras una chica mas, después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial."_

"_Sin hablarme, sin tocarme algo dentro se encendió, en tus ojos, se hacia tarde y me olvidaba del reloj."_

-¿Quién diablos puede ser?-el timbre acababa de sonar, observe el reloj y marcaba las 7:30 P.M.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con…

-¡Sakura!- casi me da un paro cardiaco al ver a la muchacha con una pila de videos y bolsas de pop-crown en las manos- ¿q-que haces aquí?

-No es obvio vengo a ver películas con tigo- Sakura me extendió algunas- ¿acaso no te apetece?

-Eh… claro- y me hice aun lado para que pasara.

-¿Que te apetece "_la boda de mi mejor amigo" _o "_la bailarina de izu"?_- Sakura prendió la TV y el DVD.

-Eh…supongo que "_la boda de mi mejor amigo"._

Ella tomo una de las bolsas de pop-crown y agrego- ¿serias tan amable de ponerla en el microondas?

La obedecí inconcientemente, recién cuando llegue a la cocina y había prendido e introducido la cancha dentro del microondas, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Me estaba sintiendo realmente estúpido…

-Te tardaste un poco- me reclamó divertida.

-Ten tu gaseosa- y le extendí una lata de coca-cola.

Ella la miro cuidadosamente- ¿no la habrás envenenado verdad?

Una sonrisa siniestra surgió en mi rostro- ¿por que no te sacas de dudas?

Sonrió más confiada que antes y dio tres largos sorbos a su bebida.

De pronto se tomo con las manos la garganta y se desplomo en el sillón

-Sa-sakua…-tenia los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡BU!-la pelirosa se levanto de repente.

-que broma de pésimo gusto.

Una traviesa sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

Comenzamos a ver la película, el típico argumento americano, nada excepcional a mi punto de vista.

Todo estaba en completo silencio, exceptuando los sonidos que producían nuestras bocas al masticar el pop-crown.

Luego que término la película nos quedamos en absoluto silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, por el contrario era un silencio agradable mezclado con una pizca de complicidad.

No teníamos la necesidad de decirnos algo, parecía que con solo vernos a los ojos podíamos leer nuestros pensamientos.

Era la primera vez que una chica se acercaba a mi de esa manera, no intentaba seducirme…solo quería, de alguna manera, ganar mi confianza y mi amistad.

Solo en ese momento me pude dar cuenta de lo bonita que era, esos ojos como dos bellos jades brillaban en la oscuridad, sus cabellos rosados que se movían lentamente con la suave brisa que pasaba por la ventana, su sonrisa tan dulce y aquellos labios que por instantes me provocaban escalofríos.

En ese instante sentí que ella era especial, que ya no solo era una chica mas, ella era…

El momento mágico se perdió cuando mi "adorado" hermano hizo su llegada triunfal.

-¡Itachi!- Sakura lo envolvió en un pequeño abrazo.

Un pequeño y peludo monstruo que acababa de aparecer en mi pecho, gruño y detesto con todas sus fuerzas a Itachi.

-Que sorpresa Sakura ¿tú por aquí? y ¿a estas horas?- me miro suspicazmente- ay! Sasuke, como mínimo la acompañaras a su casa ¿verdad? O ¿prefieres que yo lo haga?

Me mordí el labio- no te molestes yo la acompañare.

Nos miramos mordazmente, me acerque a la muchacha y le tome de la muñeca.

-Nos vemos luego- llego a articular Sakura antes que la sacara de la casa, una vez fuera solté su muñeca al instante.

-Espera un momento- acababa de recordar que Sakura era…¡mi vecina!

-Si¿que pasa?

-Que tú, tú eres mi vecina.

-Es verdad- Sakura sonrió- ¿quieres pasar?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que tal?...me parece que su pequeño y peludo monstruo le va a causar alguno problemillas a muestro querido Sasuke

Bueno lo prometido es deuda e aquí mi contestación a sus maravillosos review ;D

**Princesa-odi: **me alegra muchísimo que te halla gustado mi fic y además estoy mas que convencida que Sasuke vera alguna vez a Sakura y sus malos hábitos…xD

**Nanime1993: **jejeje…si creo que será mucho mas interesante si es un itasakusasu no?...gracias por tu review!!...:D

**Bmonsi: **ha sido muy amable de tu parte el haberte creado una cuenta solo para que puedas comentar …...te prometo que habrá muchos arranques de celos de Sasuke por culpa de nuestro querido y siniestro Itachi!!...xD….de eso yo me encargo!

**Clau Hatake: **estoy muy contenta por que te a gustado mi fic y tal como me lo pediste voy a incluir a esta tierna pareja en el fic… el naruhina acaba de hacer su primera aparición en este Cáp. ( ocurre cuando Naruto se sienta a su lado xD )…. Pero esto no se quedara así! no señor! Te juro que les daré el fin mas lindo a nuestra querida pareja!!

**Akarui-Wakai: **no sabes lo contenta que me puse al leer tu review!!...xD... Estaba muy emocionada ya que a ti te ha fascinado el fic! Te lo agradezco mucho!!

**Setsuna17: **muchas gracias por tus ánimos!! Me sirvieron de mucho!... … gracias a ti e podido escribir el fic mucho mas rápido de lo normal :D

Y ahora solo queda decir: hasta el próximo Cáp.!!!...

Y no se olviden dejar su review….xD…. es que me hacen muy feliz!


	3. La rueda de la fortuna

Ya volví:D

Mis queridos amigos, en esta ocasión la historia comenzara a ponerse un poco mas interesante… ya lo comprenderán cuando lo lean ;D

Jejeje me he quedado hasta tarde escribiendo por que cada uno de sus review me daban mas ánimos…le estoy eternamente agradecida!!

Es verdad, me olvidaba, para los amantes del naruhina les recomiendo que no se lo pierdan…;D… yo se por que se los digo!! (En esa parte no tomare vida en alguno de los personajes, seré como una persona aparte…;D)

Muy bien, aquí les dejo el Cáp!

Disfrútenlo :D

Recuerden: naruto no me pertenece y tampoco las estrofas de la canción.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entra en mi vida

Cáp. 3

"La rueda de la fortuna"

"_¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser Itachi?!-_me encontraba tumbado en mi cama, el reloj marcaba la 12:30 P.M y todavía no lograba conciliar el sueño.

"_Pero que me pasa…no puedo creer que me este sintiendo así solo por que una niña mimada le agrade tanto Itachi… ¡¿pero por que tenia que ser justo esa niña?!"_

Pude sentir claramente a mi pequeño y peludo monstruo rugir aprobatoriamente, dentro de mi pecho.

"_No lo comprendo, que es, acaso ¿el siempre será mejor que yo?"-_mi ultima frase retumbo lenta y dolorosamente dentro de mi cabeza-"_mejor que yo…mejor que yo"_

Me puse en pie de un salto.

"_¡No¡esta vez no Itachi!"_

-.-.-.-

-¡Buenos días Sasuke!- Sakura me saludaba sentada en la carpeta que compartíamos, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

-Buenos días Sakura.

-Dios pero que mala cara traes hoy día- comento ella mientras que observaba atentamente mis ojeras…por desgracia no puede dormir casi nada el día anterior.

-No te preocupes- los ojos de Sakura se abrieron un poco- es que ayer no pude dormir bien.

Sakura coloco su calida mano sobre mi frente.

-Pero si no tienes fiebre…-ella me miro divertida.

Me limite a sonreírle.

-¡Eh! Sasuke, Sakura- un agitado Naruto, que recobraba fuerzas apoyándose en sus rodillas, nos llamaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto?- pero que fastidio…siempre llegaba en el momento menos adecuado.

-¿Tienen algo que hacer hoy?- pregunto el Uzumaki.

-No, nada- respondimos al unísono.

-¡Genial!- la peculiar sonrisa de Naruto se ensancho aun mas- que les parece si vamos a pasear, junto con Hinata…

-¿Quién es Hinata?- interrumpí, como hacia solo un día que había ingresado al colegio no estaba muy enterado de quienes eran mis compañeros de clase.

-Es la chica que le gusta a Naruto- susurro Sakura en mi oído.

-Eso creía, pero ¿quien es?

En ese momento el rostro de Naruto se ilumino.

La muchacha más gentil, agradable y sencilla de todo el salón acababa de ingresar.

-¡HINATA!- grito Naruto, mientras le hacia señas de bienvenida con las manos.

Hinata lo miro y enrojeció al instante.

-Na-naruto- balbuceo ella.

El muchacho se acerco a ella y le dijo algo.

Ella asintió mientras sonreía.

Naruto no podía estar mas feliz… salto por todo el salón hasta que se paro delante nuestro.

-Bueno como les iba diciendo¿Qué les parece si vamos hoy al nuevo parque de atracciones que acaban de inaugurar?

-Por mi esta bien- respondió Sakura- ¿y tu que dices, Sasuke?

-De acuerdo, no tengo nada planeado.

-Entonces ¡esta decidido!- Naruto estaba a punto de irse cuando agrego- Sasuke hoy nos encontramos todos en el parque a las 4:00 PM, por lo tanto tu vas a recoger a Sakura mientras que yo recojo a Hinata.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-.-.-.-

_Estos días, a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad no hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar. _

_Siento algo, tan profundo que no tiene explicación, no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón_

-"_¡Maldición se me hace tarde!"- _pensé, mientras me ponía un polo negro-"_esto es peor que una pesadilla"_

Salí a toda prisa de la casa, agradecí que la casa de Sakura estuviera frente a la mía.

Toque el timbre y espere pacientemente.

Pasó un minuto y por fin abrieron la puerta.

-"Pero_ que hermosa se ve"-_ Sakura llevaba un polo de tirantes pegado al cuerpo color blanco, un capri (no tengo ni idea de cómo lo llamaran en otros países, pero son como unos jeans pero hasta la pantorrilla xD) y unas sandalias.

-¡Ya vuelvo mamá!- Sakura bajo las escaleras y se situó a mi lado- pero que guapo estas, Sasuke.

-Valla forma de saludarme- le recrimine, aunque muy en el fondo me hacia feliz su comentario.

-Y yo ¿Cómo estoy?- se dio una vuelta para lucirse.

-Me quedo sin palabras ante tanta hermosura- una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Sakura me golpeo suavemente en el brazo y sonrió.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos- ambos comenzamos a caminar calle a bajo.

-.-.-.-

¡Sasuke¡Sakura!- Naruto ya hacia parado al lado de una resplandeciente Hinata.

-Hola Naruto, Hinata- salude.

-Ho-hola sasuke- respondió la aludida.

-Bueno ya que todos estamos juntos…-dijo Sakura- ¿A dónde les apetece ir?

Fue una tarde muy amena, subimos a casi todas las atracciones, comimos casi todo lo disponible y ganamos algunos peluches para las muchachas… una tarde perfecta.

¿Hay algún juego al que no hallamos subido?- cuestiono el Uzumaki.

Pues no lo se- respondió Sakura- pero ahora quiero subir a… ¡ese juego!

Y señalo a la enorme y romántica: rueda de la fortuna.

¡Vamos Sasuke!- Sakura me tomo de la mano y me llevo corriendo a la fila de la boletería. No me la soltó hasta que estuvimos dentro de uno de los compartimientos.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro.

Sakura parecía una niña pequeña emocionada, mirando fuera de la ventana…sentí como mi pequeño y peludo monstruo ronroneaba tranquilo viendo la alegría e ingenuidad de Sakura.

En un determinado momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, era como un embrujo, sus ojos verdes, igual de hermosos como las esmeraldas, me transmitían calma y alegría…y parecía que ella sentía lo mismo…

-Sabes algo…- Sakura rompió el silencio- creo que poco a poco voy cambiando de opinión respecto a ti y a tu hermano.

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho.

--recuerdo--

¿Quieres pasar?

Me encogí de hombros y la seguí al interior de la casa.

Nos sentamos en uno de los sillones y conversamos amenamente…hasta que volvió a caer aquel extraño silencio…

-Sakura, dime algo…- mi pequeño y peludo monstruo se encrespo un poco- ¿te atrae mi hermano?

-Itachi…Itachi es una persona muy especial- era la primera vez que veía a Sakura tan seria- E de admitir que es muy atractivo, que tiene una personalidad única y que tiene un futuro muy prometedor.

Pude sentir como la sangre me hervía, esto era demasiado, pero me contuve.

-¿Te gusta no?- le dije, aunque sabia extrañamente que si la respuesta era afirmativa podía... ¿Dolerme?

-Pues…no lo se- la mirada de Sakura era muy profunda, como si buscara algo en mis ojos.

-Ya veo- aunque su respuesta no era la que creía que iba a ser, mi monstruo no estuvo tranquilo, seguía rondando, acechando cada una de las palabras de Sakura.

Nos miramos unos segundos más…

Ya es hora de que me marche- me levante y camine hasta la puerta- hasta mañana.

-- fin del recuerdo--

-¿A que te refieres?- mi pequeño y peludo monstruo saltaba de júbilo dentro de mi pecho.

Sakura solo me dedico una tierna sonrisa y deposito un calido beso en mi mejilla.

Mis mejillas tomaron un pequeño color carmesí… y mi peludito monstruo se sintió en el cielo.

-Ese beso es para que sepas cuanto valoro tu amistad.

-"_Es solo por eso…"-_una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, aunque sentí algo vació mi pecho- yo también valoro tu amistad, Sakura.

Lamentablemente, como todo lo que empieza tiene que tener un final…nuestro pequeño momento a solas se tuvo que acabar cuando nos indicaron que teníamos que bajar de la rueda.

Nos reencontramos con Naruto y Hinata que venían de la mano, era una visión muy tierna…

-.-.-.-

(Esta parte es para los amantes del NaruHina, pero aun así les recomiendo que lo lean XD)

Naruto y Hinata subieron en el siguiente compartimiento.

La muchacha instantáneamente giro su intrigante mirada hacia la ventana.

Naruto sonrió, divertido por la situación.

Repentinamente Hinata volvió la vista hacia Naruto, y se percato de que el muchacho no la había dejado de mirar, embobado, absorto ante su delicada belleza.

-Na-naruto- susurro- yo, yo quiero decirte algo…

El Uzumaki poso uno de sus dedos sobres los labios de la chica que había amado por tanto tiempo.

Lenta, muy lentamente, Naruto reducía la distancia de sus rostros… cuando ya estaban a escasos centímetros, se detuvo, ninguno de los dos tenia prisa, se miraron a los ojos, intentando recordar por siempre esa cercanía, esa sensación tan especial que se siente cuando estas cerca de la persona por la cual esperaste tanto tiempo…y de pronto se dio…aquel añorado beso, delicado y fugas, único e incomparable…se sintieron uno solo…y que ya no existía nadie mas…solo ellos.

Se separaron, pero sus miradas tenían un brillo especial, el brillo que solo el amor puede causar… dos hermosas sonrisas iluminaron el lugar en donde, sin palabras lograron expresar todo lo que sentían.

-.-.-.-

-Pero que buena cara traen- le comente a Sakura.

-Parece que mi pequeño Naruto acaba de crecer…-dijo ella con tono maternal.

-¡Muchachos!- Naruto y Hinata habían logrado alcanzarnos-les importaría si Hinata y yo nos vamos a pasear por otro lado, es que ya somos…-y alzo su dedo meñique.

-No hay problema Naruto- respondió Sakura- además, se me a echo algo tarde…

Los dos jóvenes sonrieron y se despidieron apresuradamente de nosotros.

Comenzamos a caminar, era una noche calida y acogedora, iluminada por los hermosos rayos de luz que irradiaban la luna y las estrellas.

-Sasuke, estoy muy cansada…y me duelen mucho las piernas.

La mire, extrañado, algo quería, eso lo podía asegurar.

-¿Me puedes cargar?- una sonrisa de niña chiquita y traviesa se dibujo en su cara-¿si?...por favor.

-"_Lo sabia…algo quería"-_inque todo mi cuerpo en una de mis rodillas- vamos, sube.

No tardo mucho en acomodarse en mi espalda…

Comencé a caminar, algo torpe ya que sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, sus pechos sobre mi espalda y sus muslos en mis manos, me ponían algo nervioso.

-¿Te sientes bien?- inquirió la pelirosa, quizás se había dado cuenta de mi andar torpe-¿o es que peso mucho?

Negué con la cabeza.

El peludinis que habitaba en mi pecho, ronroneaba y daba vueltitas dentro de mi pecho.

-Ya llegamos- anuncie, mientras que ella descendía de mi espalda.

-Muchas gracias, Sasuke- Sakura me jalo una de mis mejillas cariñosamente- no hubiera sobrevivido si tu no hubieras estado ahí.

-Con un gracias hubiera bastado¿no?- mientas me sobaba la mejilla.

-Oh…mejor ya vete a tu casa-dijo Sakura con aire ofendido.

No me moví ni un milímetro.

-¿Y ahora que?- dijo ella.

-Todavía me duele la mejilla…-le dije como un niño engreído.

-Umm… ¿que podré hacer para curarte?-dijo ella mientras adoptaba una posición pensativa- ya lo tengo.

Se empino un poco y dejo un beso en mi mejilla "herida".

-Ahora si…ya vete a tu casa-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Le sonreí y cruce la calle.

Unas últimas señas de despedida y cada uno ingresamos respectivamente a su casa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Eh! Que tal quedo?... creo que en algunas partes me quedo medio flojo, pero intente hacerlo lo mejor posible XD….bueno ahora toca responder sus review, espero que no olviden dejarme alguno… ;D…. ya saben lo feliz que me pongo cuando los leo xD.

**Aanneth: **muchísimas gracias!!...te prometo que también el próximo Cáp. Lo haré tan rápido como este ;D

**Akarui-Wakai: **eso es verdad, me esmere un poco en crearle una personalidad mas adecuada a Sakura, ya que no quería que fuera pisoteada por nuestro querido Sasuke-sexy-kun ( cuando lo leí me quede en shock, excelente definición para Sasuke no? … XD)…. Ahora solo queda decirte: Gracias por tu review:D

**Clau Hatake: **Claudis ( Dios que confianzuda soy no? xD ) en el siguiente Cáp. Tus peticiones serán echas realidad ;D, el gran Itachi Uchiha entrara en acción…lo que le espera a Sasuke… niajaja …que mala soy!!!... espero que lo sigas leyendo! ... nos vemos!

**Setsuna17:** gracias!!...me seguiré esforzando para que puedas seguir disfrutando del fic ;D

**Kanda: **verdad que se ve lindo así Sasuke, aunque normalmente no lo sea…--¨…gracias por tu review!! ;D

**Uchiha Sakura Uchiha: **que bien me resulta saber que te a encantado!!!...ahora solo falta que suba el siguiente Cáp.!!...:D

**Karoru chan: **como ya lo e puesto arriba, en el próximo Cáp. Tomare el cuerpo de Sakura por unos momentos…. Mejor dicho todo el capitulo ;D… gracias por tu review:D

**Namine1993: **eres liadísima!! Gracias por tus ánimos!! Te aseguro que tampoco me tardare mucho con el siguiente Cáp.… uno o dos idas máximo!! … XD

**.Laurita-Chan o Miki-Chan: **verdad que "sin banderas" es lo mejor :D… y te adelanto algo… ya tengo planeado poner otras canciones de este magnifico dúo en mis próximos songfics!!...xD…parezco una niña chiquita…o.0…jijiji…y da por echo de que van a ver muchas peleitas entre ese par de hermanos!!... hasta el siguiente Cáp.!! …. Abrazos.

€**lid€: **jejeje…de eso no te preocupes… los escribiré rápido!... me encanta que te halla gustado:D

**Princes-odi: **Waaaaa!!! Gracias por seguir así este songfic!!...por cierto en este ultimo Cáp. Sasuke actúa peor aun no?... llevarla cargada hasta su casa….;D… pero te aseguro que ahí no va a quedar la "cosa"… o.0…

Ya leí los tuyos y te digo y te repito (por que ya debes haber leído mis review no?) son geniales, esa nueva Sakura esta… no hay palabras!!!..Nos vemos pronto cuídate!!

bueno les informo que ya estoy escribiendo la conti... asi que no se desesperen!! nos vemos pronto!!!


	4. Mis sentimientos

Hola!

Y aquí esta la continuación…pero tengo que comentarles algo antes de que lo lean…este va a ser un capitulo algo especial y muy corto ya que va a ser solo del punto de vista de Sasuke, mientras que el próximo, será largo por que sera solo de Sakura…lo que quiero decir es que en el siguiente Cáp., va a ocurrir casi lo mismo, solo que tomare el cuerpo de Sakura…

Muchas gracias por sus review!!... ;D …. Voy a tratar de complacerlos en todo lo que pueda!!

Bueno ahora a leer!!

Recuerden: naruto no me pertenece y tampoco las estrofas de la canción ;D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entra en mi vida

Cáp. 4

"Mis sentimientos"

_-"Por fin es sábado"- _acababa de salir de la ducha.

-"_Me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo Sakura?"._

Yo sabia de ante mano que la habitación de Sakura era la que estaba frente a la mía ya que en una ocasión la observe mientras ordenaba su cuarto…

Me acerque a la ventana, corrí ligeramente la cortina y casi me da un ¡infarto!

Sakura solo llevaba puesta unos sujetadores y se estaba poniendo su ropa interior…sentí como la sangre subía hasta mi cabeza, y podía oír las palpitaciones de mi corazón, por mas que trataba de cerrar los ojos no podía, ya que mi pequeño y peludo monstruo me lo impedía, tanto él como yo deseaba seguir viendo aquel hermoso y bien formado cuerpo…

-Así que ahora te dedicas a observar a las chicas mientras se cambian…

Sentí como los vellos de mi nuca se erizaban, voltee lentamente hasta encontrarme cara a cara con…

-Itachi…yo…- en el fondo sabia que estaba mal ver a Sakura en esas condiciones, pero…-¡que diablos haces en mi habitación!

Me echo una mirada fulminante.

-Hoy va a venir una amiga…- dijo Itachi, controlándose para no ver su foto en la primera plana de un periódico con el titulo de "_hermano asesina despiadadamente al maravilloso, guapísimo e irresistible sasuke Uchiha"_...

-¿La misma "amiga" de siempre?- últimamente una muchacha, que nunca había visto, visitaba constantemente a Itachi…casi siempre me mandaba a mi cuarto y me encerraba ahí hasta que su amiguita se fuera.

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo cortantemente Itachi.

-Es verdad, la vida del gran Itachi Uchiha siempre será ajena a su estupido hermano pequeño ¿no?- le dije con sorna.

Itachi me dedico una mirada especialmente fría.

-Pero aun así…- saco un buen fajo de billetes de su cartera- vete por ahí…

No lo podía creer, Itachi dándome dinero…eso era imposible.

-¿Que tramas?

-¿Lo quieres? O ¿no?.

Le arrebate el dinero de sus manos.

-Me largo-anuncie.

-.-.-.-

_Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta, sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas._

_Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego, te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte de nuevo._

Había ido a muchos lugares…quizás a demasiados e incluso me quedaba dinero de sobra…

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo, simplemente caminaba, realmente fue algo muy relajante…nunca antes había echo eso…nunca antes había tenido la libertad para hacerlo…

Seguí caminando hasta que mis pasos me llevaron a un hermoso parque lleno de árboles de cerezo…

_-"Sakura…"- ese lugar me hacia recordar mucho a ella…quizás por lo tranquilo que_ me sentía al ver caer las sakuras, al igual que me sentía cada vez que veía sonreír a Sakura…era una extraña sensación a calidez…que me embargaba el pecho, que se propagaba por el cuerpo…acaso me había ¿enamorado?

-"E_so es imposible"-_ me regañe-"_ella solo es una chica, solo eso"_

Me eche bajo la sombra de uno de los frondosos árboles…y seguí peleando con mi propia conciencia

_-"Debo admitir que es guapísima, que su sonrisa es angelical, que sus ojos son hermosos como las esmeraldas y…- _a mi mente llego la imagen de Sakura mientras se bestia-_y tiene un cuerpo perfecto…"_

Mi imaginación comenzó a desarrollar rápidamente escenas muy comprometedoras en las cuales los protagonistas éramos nosotros, Sakura y yo.

-"_¡Diablos¡¿Pero que me pasa?"!- _esta situación comenzaba a colmar mi paciencia…de un lado se encontraba el monstruito ese que no me dejaba en paz, que insistía en que debía aceptar que me había…enamorado, pero no…mi lado de "soy el chico que no necesita de nadie", me obligaba a desechar cualquier sentimiento…

-"_¿Por qué ocultas lo inevitable?- _me estaba volviendo loco, mi pequeño monstruo me estaba hablando-"_¿acaso es tan difícil admitir que te gusta Sakura?"_

-"_Cállate_"- me reprimí a mi mismo_-"cállate ¡ya!, es que no puedo abrirle las puertas de mi corazón…no puedo…este sentimiento me esta matando y a la vez me da vida, es algo que nunca me había pasado… ¡maldición! Por que no puedo controlar esos deseos de poder tener a Sakura en mis brazos, de poderla besar, de sentirla mía, de saber que su vida me pertenece y que mi vida le pertenece…"_

Cerré los ojos y dibuje en mi mente el resplandeciente rostro de al muchacha que me quitaba el aliento cada vez que la veía.

-_"Pero ya no puedo…ya no puedo ocultarlo mas…- _sonreí irónicamente-"_quien lo diría…yo enamorado de la única chica que me a tratado como a un chico mas…supongo que eso es lo que la hace mas especial aun…es curioso pero siento como mi monstruo salta de alegría dentro de mi…debo estarme volviendo loco…_

Me pare, decidido.

-_"Voy a ver a Sakura… ¡y le diré lo que siento!- _una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro-"_debo darme prisa ya esta anocheciendo y parece que va a llover…"_

Como no tenia ni idea de donde estaba tuve que preguntarles a varias personas…pero no era mi culpa, era verdad que llevaba algo de tiempo viviendo en este lugar pero tampoco se podría decir que me conocía la ciudad completa…

Después de media hora logre llegar hasta la casa de Sakura…pude sentir como me temblaban las piernas cuando toque el timbre.

Una hermosa mujer abrió la puerta, supuse que era que la madre de Sakura.

-Buenas noches, señora- salude mientras hacia un venia-¿se encuentra Sakura?

-Buenas noches-respondió la mujer con una afable sonrisa-lo siento, pero Sakura a salido.

-Ya veo… ¿le podría decir que vine a verla?

-Claro que si- dijo la señora Haruno- tú debes ser Sasuke ¿no?

-Si señora, soy Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sakura casi nunca deja de hablar de ti…- la señora parecía dirigirse más a ella que a mi, pero me alegro mucho saber que Sakura hablaba sobre mi.

-Ha sido un placer señora, pero ya me tengo que retirar.

-Hasta luego Sasuke.

Una ultima venia y me marche de ahí.

"_Así que no para de hablar de mi…"-_tome mi manojo de llaves y abrí la puerta.

En ese momento el alma se me callo a los pies.

¡¿PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-no podía creer lo que veía…Itachi estaba sobre Sakura…besándola.

No lo soporte mas y salí corriendo de ahí, en medio de esa lluviosa noche. La más lluviosa de mi vida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pobrecito Sasuke!!!...les dije que iba a sufrir….pero tranquilos algo tendrá que suceder para que las cosas se arreglen… ¿o empeoren?...bueno espero que les halla gustado el Cáp. Y que me dejen sus review!!! ;D.

Ahora es mi turno de contestar los suyos… xD

**.Laurita-Chan o Miki-Chan: **te agradezco enormemente tu apoyo!! Me sirvió de mucho xD….

Je je je creo que conseguí lo que buscaba, enternecer a las personas! Mejor dicho a mis amigos! xD….bueno como ya habrás comprobado…nuestro querido Itachi-papito-bello-sexy..Etc.-kun ya a echo su mejor jugada y valla manera de hacerlo xD…en el próximo Cáp. Encontraras mas aun sobre el Itasaku…ojala que te guste!

**Namine1993:** Ese si que fue un día genial para el…pero como que ahora se le nublo todo no? xD…pero que mala soy!...ja ja ja…gracias por tus ánimos! Nos vemos!

**Aanneth: **ji ji ji…esa era la idea que sea algo tierno en ese Cáp. Por que lo que se viene…xD…mejor no te cuento por que si no se aguaría la historia!!! ;D. Espero que lo sigas leyendo!!!

**Clau Hatake: **hay! Claudis…siempre que leo tu review me llena de ánimos para seguir escribiendo… :D…. espero que te halla gustado el Cáp., pero tranquila ese monstruito seguirá causándole algunos problemillas a nuestro Sasuke…. ;D ya lo veras!

**Princess-odi: **je je je…lo describo de esa manera por que en algunas ocasiones lo e sentido…(uy! Que ocasiones xD)…

Te lo agradezco mucho y nada… solo espero que lo sigas leyendo!! Nos vemos:D


	5. Mis sentimientos II

Y…..ya llegue! xD

Siento haberme tardado un poco…pero había algunos asuntillos muy problemáticos sueltos por ahí… (No se pero eso me sonó mucho a Shikamaru... u.u)

Bueno, bueno olvidando esos asuntos…me preguntaba que final les gustaría…el poco usual y triste o el clásico final feliz…

Como me encanta complacerlos en casi todo lo que puedo, quisiera saber su opinión sobre como debería ser el final… trágico o feliz…así que decidí abrir una encuesta! (inner: valla es la primera vez que se te ocurre algo así… t.t) (calla tarada!) etto... No me hagan caso…tengo serios problemas con mi inner…xD…pero volvamos al tema, me gustaría que votaran y así yo podría terminar la historia a su gusto!

Las votaciones estarán abiertas tres días…y luego de ese plazo podré escribir el fin del fic!

Y creo que eso es todo… :D

Bueno ahora… a leer!

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece y tampoco las estrofas de la canción…;D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entra en mi vida

Cáp.5

"Mis sentimientos II"

Unos pequeños y juguetones rayos de sol, que ingresaban por las rendijas de mis cortinas, me incitaban a abrir los ojos y como sabía que tarde o temprano lo lograrían decidí no poner resistencia.

Un prolongado bostezo escapo de mis labios…

Observe con mucha atención mi ordenado cuarto…pero pose mi mirada en un porta fotos situado en mi escritorio…ahí estaban las personas que mas quería: Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke.

Definitivamente, ellos eran la cosa mas preciada para mi…el simple echo de verlos sonreír me hacían sentir tan feliz…

Me levante y abrí por completo las cortinas, amaba que los primeros rayos de sol iluminaran mi cuarto.

Aspire hondo y me dirigí al baño.

_-"Supongo que hoy también iré a la casa de Itachi"-_últimamente mi relación con el hermano mayor de los Uchiha había mejorado muchísimo…desde el primer día en que lo vi pensé que no podía haber un ser tan perfecto, guapo, inteligente, divertido y con un futuro muy prometedor y al parecer yo no le desagradaba en lo mas mínimo.

En estos últimos días Itachi me había invitado constantemente a su casa, en cada una de mis visitas se me iba asiendo cada vez mas interesante.

Si empezábamos por su aspecto, a primera vista podría parecer un tipo arrogante con un aura de superioridad, pero dentro de esa especie de escudo se encontraba un joven amable y sereno.

Y para mi suerte yo era una de las pocas personas que tenían el privilegio de poder disfrutar esa parte oculta de su personalidad.

Pero…

Algo muy extraño me pasaba, cuando mas a gusto me sentía con Itachi, siempre, siempre Sasuke irrumpía en mi mente…

Me envolví me mi toalla y salí del baño.

Tome un sujetador y mi ropa interior.

-"_Sasuke…Sasuke…por que solo pienso en ti…"_

_Entra en mi vida te abro la puerta se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas_

_Entra en mi vida yo te lo ruego, te comencé por extrañar pero empecé a necesitarte de nuevo._

_-"Dudo que alguien pueda perder el tiempo espiando a las personas mientras se cambian ¿no?"-_comencé a vestirme.

Una vez lista me tumbe en mi cama…todavía me quedaba algo de tiempo para pensar antes de marcharme a la casa de Itachi.

-"M_uy bien ya es hora de aclarar lo que siento"_

Cerré los ojos y dibuje los rostros de Sasuke e Itachi.

-"E_n lo físico son muy similares...estilos muy parecidos de corte de cabello, ojos exactamente iguales, sonrisas maravillosas y un físico perfecto en cada uno"-_deje salir un suspiro-_"ahora personalidades…en un principio ambos eran algo reservados. El primer día que vi a Itachi parecía una persona muy seria y de poca platica, al igual que Sasuke, pero después de un tiempo conocí a los verdaderos Uchiha, claro que no lo demuestran muy a menudo pero me e dado cuenta de que son amables, considerados y muy simpáticos…¡kami! Por que tienen que ser tan perfecto los dos, mejor dicho tan iguales…"_

Me tome la cabeza con las manos, era muy difícil descubrir a ciencia cierta que era lo que sentía por cada uno de ellos.

-"_¡Pero hoy lo descubriré!-_me senté enérgicamente en el borde de la cama y levante un puño-"_¡eso haré!"_

Me arregle un poco el pelo, avise a mi madre que iría a la casa de un amigo por un rato y salí a la calle.

-"P_arece que va a llover…el cielo se esta nublando"-_me tome mi tiempo observando el cielo, total la casa de los Uchiha quedaba frente a la mía.

-.-.-.-

-¡Sakura! Pensé que ya no vendrías-un risueño Itachi acababa de abrir la puerta-pasa por favor

Solo le pude sonreír.

-¿Y donde esta Sasuke?- me parecía algo extraño que el nunca estuviera cuando yo iba a visitarlos.

-Ya sabes…vagando por ahí…-dijo Itachi como si no tuviera importancia.

-¿Y hoy día que haremos?

-Hoy día me apetece ummm veamos…¡matarte!

Comencé a correr por toda la sala mientras que el me perseguía.

-Ten piedad por favor- suplique.

-Nunca…-Itachi hizo una hábil maniobra y me apreso por la espalda- ¡muere!

Comencé a deshacerme de risa, Itachi había comenzado a hacerme cosquillas.

-Pa-para por- por favor…-dije entre risas.

-Solo si me dices que me quieres- dijo el Uchiha.

-Te-te ¡quiero!- le dije sin tomarle importancia, ya que después de todo si le tenia aprecio- ya lo di-dije ¡para!

El castigo seso, Itachi tenia una sonrisa triunfante.

-Bueno, y ahora a ver la película.

Pasamos tres horas viendo nuestras películas favoritas…una de acción y otra de romance…hasta que un silencio, muy similar al que sentí cuando vi una película con Sasuke, invadió la habitación.

Mire directamente a sus ojos…tan negros, tan hermosos, tan hipnotizantes, tan impredecibles…pensé que podía a llegar a pasar mi vida entera perdida en su mirada.

De pronto, Itachi comenzó a aproximarse a mi, sin perder el contacto visual, acaricio mi cabello.

-Pero que niña más hermosa tengo aquí.

Por unos instantes la imagen de Itachi se transformo en Sasuke… ¿acaso mi corazón deseaba que Sasuke me dijera eso?

Quiazas yo fui muy lenta o el muy rápido, ya que no me percate cuando se coloco encima mió.

-Ahora cierra los ojos…quiero darte un regalo.

Obedecí inmediatamente.

Unos segundos después, sentí los labios de Itachi sobre los míos.

-"_¡¿Cómo puedo pensar en Sasuke cuando estoy besando al hombre perfecto?!-_así es, mi cabeza y mi corazón dibujaban rápidamente la escena tan romántica que se estaba suscitando, solo que el que estaba sobre mi era Sasuke y no Itachi.

En ese momento lo comprendí, me había enamorado de Sasuke.

Mi corazón se embargo de alegría, al saber que ya había encontrado la respuesta, mi vida y mi corazón le perecían al menor de los Uchiha.

Trate de separarme de Itachi, pero…

¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

Sentí como el corazón me daba un vuelco, Sasuke estaba parado en la puerta, con su cara completamente distorsionada por la rabia.

Trate de decirle algo, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

Solo reaccione cuando vi que Sasuke comenzaba a correr calle abajo.

Empuje a un lado a Itachi y comencé a correr en la misma dirección que Sasuke.

Estaba lloviendo y eso me dificultaba la visión, pero a lo lejos pude distinguir la silueta del Uchiha.

Corrí con toda la velocidad que alcanzaban a darme mis piernas, ya estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

Lo único que recuerdo fue haber visto a unos enormes ojos amarillos, un dolor como el que nunca había sentido y que a lo lejos alguien gritaba mi nombre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waaaaaaaaa!!!...que le habrá pasado a Sakura?! (Inner: como si no lo supieras…eres tu la que escribes la historia… --)….ehh…omitan a mi inner por favor xD….

Bueno ahora solo quiero pedirles un favor! No se olviden de votar!! Es de suma importancia:D

Y ahora a responder sus review!

**Setsuna17:** bueno quizás las cosas empeoraron un poquito no? Pero todo depende de sus votos! ;D

**Aanneth:** kya! A mi también me dio algo de penita…pero realmente quería que sufriera aunque sea un poquito…xD

€**lid€: **wou! Lamento lo de tu amiga…pero yo también e sentido lo mismo t.t…snif snif! (inner: tarada deja de llorar)…o ya cállate!...pero bueno todo depende de ustedes así que no olvides votar:D

**Haro kzoids: **que bueno que te halla llamado la atención mi fic! xD…pero yo creo que va a dejar de sufrir… o no… como repito todo depende de ustedes! Nos vemos.

**Jul13ttA: **jijiji…si creo que fue un malentendido no?...aunque al principio como que le gusto a Sakura!! xD

**Clau Hatake: **hay claudita! Casi me pongo a llorar cuando leí tu review! Haré un fic especialmente dedicado a ti y la pareja principal será el Itasaku! Espero que lo leas! xD mas bien discúlpame por no haber podido actualizar antes… pero tuve algunos problemitas…xS…pero ya están solucionados! Cuídate mucho! Nos vemos!

**Princess-odi: **que feliz me siento al saber que te gusta como escribo xD pero creo que se me paso un poquito con lo Itachi no?...xD…. pero espero que las cosas se arreglen! Todo depende de sus deseos! ;D

**Kanda:** diste en el clavo! Yo por lo menos ya estaba harta de que Sakura fuera la que sufriera por Sasuke… ya era hora de que el sufra un poco…pero nadie sabe como terminaran las cosas! Nos vemos en el próximo Cáp.!

**.Lauriita-Chan:** que miedo me da tu inner!! xD… es una suerte que no hallas venido a mi casa a hacerme aquella terrorífica tortura china…lamento haberme tardado, pero el próximo Cáp. lo haré lo mas rápido posible…:D

**Namine1993:** tienes razón Itachi es tan… tan… no hay palabras…pero el rumbo de la historia esta en mano de ustedes…ustedes decidirán el final así que voten! xD


	6. Y asi acaba mi historia

Amigos míos hemos llegado al fin de este songfic… (Dios rimo xD)…lo que quiero decir es que les agradezco mucho que hallan seguido de esta forma mi querido fic t.t (inner: no te atrevas a llorar!!)(Esta bien, me controlare n.n)

Y bueno! Las votaciones dieron el resultado a favor del dulce final feliz!

Aunque yo quería matar a Sakura (inner: que sádica eres ¬¬)…no mentira n.n

Ahora aquí va mi agradecimiento especial a todas las personas que siguieron mi songfic desde el primer Cáp.

Este final va dedicado a: **Clau Hatake, Princess–odi, .Lauriita-Chan, Namine1993, €lid€, Aanneth, Setsuna17, Akarui-Wakai**… a todos ustedes muchas gracias!

Y también les agradezco muchísimo a las personas que me han apoyado n.n

Y bueno aquí les dejo el final…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entra en mi vida

Cáp.6

"Y así acaba mi historia"

El tiempo parecía pasar en cámara lenta, una gran desesperación invadió mi cuerpo.

-¡SAKURA!

Vi como ella salía disparada y aterrizaba estrepitosamente contra el asfalto.

El horror se vio reflejado en mi distante mirada, no podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto¡no a ella!

Camine, tambaleándome, hacia el cuerpo de la única persona que había amado en mi vida…cerré los ojos con fuerza no lo quería ver. Sus rosados cabellos estaban esparcidos por la pista, combinados con el rojo de su sangre.

El terror se apodero de mi, todo mi cuerpo temblaba y las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas…

Tome mi celular, marque el número de la clínica y casi a gritos pedí una ambulancia…

_-"Por favor, no me dejes…te lo ruego"_- me arrodille al lado de Sakura, no me atrevía a mirarla, temía que estuviera…muerta.

Observe a mí alrededor, todo estaba borroso, todo estaba distorsionado, a medias pude ver al conductor del automóvil hablar como loco a través de su celular y a lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de la ambulancia…

-.-.-.-

Negro, todo estaba completamente oscuro, la cabeza me dolía mucho y tenia las muñecas adoloridas.

_-"__¿Dónde estoy?-_ al parecer me encontraba en un cuarto de una clínica-_¡SAKURA!_

La cabeza me dio vueltas…

En ese momento no me importo…salí corriendo del cuarto y me acerque a la recepción.

-Disculpe ¿Cuál es el cuarto de Haruno Sakura?-le pregunte, impaciente, a la asistenta.

-Cuarto 102…

Le di un apresurado gracias y me eche a correr hacia el cuarto indicado.

Una vez que llegue al cuarto, me detuve en seco, estaba muy nervioso.

Tome la perilla de la puerta y jale.

Allí estaba… el amor de mi vida postrada en una cama…pero no estaba conectada a una pesada maquinaria ni nada por el estilo, solo estaba vendada y con tablillas.

Deje escapar un suspiro, ella estaba viva, eso era lo único que importaba.

Entre al cuarto y me senté muy cerca de su cama…se le veía tan angelical…aunque tuviera esas vendas…

Me percate que sobre su mesita de noche habían…flores…mi monstruito dio un pequeño brinco, al pensar que posiblemente eran de Itachi…

Otro suspiro salio de mis labios, eran de los padres de Sakura…que alivio.

En ese momento reaccione¿cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente?...lo único que recuerdo es que las fuerzas desaparecieron de pronto de mi cuerpo y me desmaye al lado de mi pequeña flor de cerezo.

_-"¿Qué día es¿Itachi tendrá noticias de esto¿Que hora es¿Por que no hay ningún medico cerca para pedir informes sobre Sakura?"-_todas estas preguntas invadían mi mente.

-¿Sasuke?

Aquella dulce y tierna voz me saco de mis ansias de repuestas.

-Sa-sakura- mi voz estaba a punto de quebrase… pero me contuve "los hombres no lloran"-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Pues como si me hubieran atropellado- bromeo Sakura-¿acaso estas preocupado por mi?

-¡Claro que estoy preocupado por ti!- tome una de sus delicadas manos- no sabes el terror que sentí cuando te vi en-ensangrentada en medio de la pista.

Ella me miro con dulzura…realmente no la pude apreciar bien ya que todo el cuarto estaba a oscuras.

-Eh…Sakura quiero preguntarte algo…

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?- dijo ella.

-Yo…yo… ¿te gusta Itachi?- pregunte bruscamente.

Sakura silencio por unos instantes, los mas difíciles de toda mi vida, hasta que dijo.

-Itachi…Itachi es una persona muy especial- Me recordó mucho a la vez que nos encontrábamos en la rueda de la fortuna- pero no lo suficiente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- mi pequeño y peludito monstruo alzo la cabeza oliendo en el aire a "esperanza".

-De que e encontrado a alguien mas especial para mi- sentí como Sakura apretaba una de mis manos- es una persona que tu conoces...

Sentí como el alma se me iba a los pies… acaso se refería a ¿Naruto?

-Es una persona amable, tranquilo, cariñoso y muy- puso énfasis en la última palabra- atractivo.

"Amable, tranquilo, cariñoso y atractivo…o maldición definitivamente no soy yo"

El silencio invadió el lugar, pero no era el silencio tan tranquilo que solíamos llevar era un silencio, incomodo.

-Sakura, Sasuke- los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo, nos sonrojamos incontrolablemente.

De pronto la habitación se comenzó a aclarar, los primeros rayos de sol anunciaron la llegada de un nuevo día.

-Sasuke yo… lo que quiero decir es que…

-Muy buenos días!- acababa de ingresar una hermosa mujer que aparentaba unos veinte dos años… la misma edad de Itachi…

-Buenos días señorita Tsunade- saludo Sakura con un dejo no muy perceptible de molestia.

Yo la salude con una simple venia.

-Sasuke Uchiha ¿no?-dijo la mujer mientras examinaba su fólder-ya era hora que despertaras has estado inconsciente tres días…tu hermano Itachi a estado muy preocupado por ti…

-Itachi preocupado por mí…no lo creo- respondí secamente."ya veo e estado inconsciente tres días, eso explica la mejoras de Sakura".

-Itachi es una persona maravillosa…-murmuro Tsunade- realmente maravillosa…

"_esta mujer esta loca… o quizás enamorada…"_

Sakura dejo escapar una pequeña risita al ver tanto mi rostro como el de Tsunade.

-Perdone pero ¿como esta Sakura?- Tsunade salio de su extraño trance.

-Bueno pues, tiene una fractura doble en la muñeca izquierda... dos costillas rotas del lado derecho. Esguince de tobillo derecho y contusiones varias, en el torso y en las piernas. Hombro izquierdo dislocado...y creo que eso es todo.

Supongo que debí de haber puesto la cara mas extraña de todas…

-Pero quédate tranquilo no es nada de gravedad…-argumento la mujer-es increíble en la forma que sanan sus heridas…una persona normal tendría dos semanas de rehabilitación y otras dos en descanso…pero en su caso es muy probable que este una o dos semanas aquí.

Sakura suspiro aliviada

-Y bueno…yo tengo que ir a avisarle a Itachi que su querido hermanito ya despertó…y luego vendré a cambiarte las vendas Sakura-dijo empalagosamente Tsunade.

-Gracias por todo, señorita Tsunade- Sakura le regalo una sonrisa.

Tsunade le devolvió la sonrisa y salio de la habitación.

-Al parecer Itachi no pierde el tiempo- comento Sakura.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunte aunque sospechaba de qué podía tratarse.

-Pues esta claro que la señorita Tsunade esta enamorada de tu hermano- Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y eso… ¿te molesta?

-No, ya te lo he dicho a mi me gusta otra persona…

-Sakura yo quiero decirte algo…-me sentía demasiado nervioso, pero mi monstruito me alentaba desde las profundidades de mi ser.

Hice una pausa y suspire.

_Entra en mi vida te abro la puerta se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas_

_Entra en mi vida yo te lo ruego, te comencé por extrañar pero empecé a necesitarte de nuevo._

-Sakura hace un tiempo e comenzado a tener extrañas sensaciones que ponían mi mundo de cabeza…era algo que nunca había sentido, una sensación que se expandía por todo mi cuerpo, que me llenaba el alma de una calidez y regocijo inexplicable…creo que a eso se le llama… amor…como te digo nunca me había enamorado de nadie, nunca me había importado nadie, mis únicas compañías eran el silencio y la soledad…pero todo eso cambio en un momento mágico… ese momento se dio cuando…te vi… - observe por unos instantes el rostro de Sakura, pero rápidamente volví a dirigir mi mirada al frente…típico de mi…-te sonara extraño…pero cada día que pasaba con tigo sentía como aquellos vacíos que tenia marcado en el corazón, comenzaban a llenarse de alegría ,de..amor. Tú has sido la única persona que con su dulzura y espontaneidad comenzaron poco a poco a ingresar a mi duro y frió corazón…la calidez de tu alma alegraba mis días y hacia que cada noche deseara volver a tenerte cerca de mi, poder abrazarte y poder besarte.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

-Es la primera vez que hago una declaración tan…tan sincera-le dije mientras le daba mi mejor sonrisa.

Ella me miro y sonrió no solo con sus finos labios…también lo hizo con los ojos.

-Sasuke¿quieres saber a quien le pertenece mi corazón?- dijo ella.

Asentí lentamente…los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban.

-Pues como ya te había dicho le pertenecen a un chico amable, tierno, dulce y atractivo- asentí- y ese muchacho se encuentra y siempre a estado a mi lado… ese muchacho eres tú.

Mi monstruo rugió de alegría y mi corazón casi se me sale del pecho.

-Yo… ¡yo!- mi cerebro todavía procesaba la información.

Claro que tu tontito- dijo ella mientras tomaba una de mis manos.

-Es una lastima que estés en ese estado…-le dije mientras depositaba un beso en su mano- tengo tantas ganas de darte un abrazo.

Ella puso una sonrisa tristona.

-Estoy segura que con tu amor me recuperare muy pronto-dijo ella mientras acariciaba mis manos.

-.-.-.-.-

Las dos semanas pasaron…Sakura ya estaba recuperada del todo y yo no podía estar mas contento…

Para la sorpresa de todos Itachi había comenzado a salir con Tsunade…muy en el fondo me sentía contento por él…había encontrado a alguien de la horma de su zapato…

Mientras con migo y Sakura las cosas no habían avanzado solo seguíamos siendo… "amigos con ventaja" como nos llamaba Naruto…y quizás tuviera razón como que era algo "lento"…

-Hermanito deberías apurarte, Sakura no te esperara eternamente…- dijo Itachi con aires de sabio…-ya hiciste la parte mas difícil… ahora solo te falta pedirle que sea tu novia…

-Lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo…- refunfuñe.

-Y lo es- replico el- tú le dijiste lo que sentías y ella no te rechazo cierto… mejor aun te confirmo que tu también le gustabas ¿no?

-Y si lo hizo pero…

-¡Sasuke¡¿Te gusta o no te gusta esa niña?!- Itachi comenzaba a alterarse.

-¡Claro que me gusta!- un rubor apareció en mis mejillas.

-¡Entonces se lo suficiente hombre y ve a decirle que quieres estar con ella!

Las últimas palabras me hicieron reaccionar.

Me pare, decidido.

-Iré con ella- anuncie.

-Eso es Sasuke- nunca antes había visto a Itachi tan atento con migo…tenia que aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Itachi… ¿crees que podrías darme algo de dinero?- con mi carita de niñito bueno.

Eres un…-pero se contuvo, saco su cartera y saco un fajo de billetes- toma estúpido pequeño hermano.

Le sonreí, tome el dinero y salí de mi casa, cruce la calle y toque el timbre de la casa de sakura.

-Sa-Sasuke- dijo Sakura.

-Hola, esto… me preguntaba si querrías ir a dar una vuelta por ahí con migo ¿te apetece?- le sonreí.

-Voy por una chamarra- entro en su casa y en cuestión de segundos estuvo de nuevo con migo- ¡listo!

-¿A donde quieres ir?

-Ummm- puso una expresión pensativa-¡al cine!

Tal y como mando la niña de mi vida, fuimos al cine, compramos palomitas, gaseosas y algunos dulces. Ingresamos a la sala y vimos la película, romántica…para variar…

-¡Que linda a estado la película!- Sakura levantaba sus brazos hacia el cielo mientras se estiraba.

-Si, creo que tienes razón…-le dije, realmente no había prestado mucha atención a la película ya que había estado armando un plan, y la película me había dado una excelente idea.-Sakura ven con migo…

La tome de la mano y fuimos hacia la salida.

Pare un taxi y le susurre al conductor la dirección del parque, en el que me di cuenta de cuanto amaba a Sakura, y subimos en la parte posterior.

-¿A dónde vamos, Sasuke?- dijo Sakura.

-Tranquila no te voy a secuestrar…-una sonrisa traviesa apareció en mi rostro- solo confía.

Sakura se recostó en mi hombro- Eso hago.

Ya estábamos a un par de cuadras del parque.

-Sakura quiero que cierres los ojos- le dije- por favor.

-Pero…- Sakura no se pudo negar al ver mi rostro de perrito abandonado- esta bien.

Tuvimos algunas dificultades para bajar del carro, pero lo conseguimos.

-¡Sasuke¡No se donde estoy¡Dame la mano!- la pobre estaba completamente desorientada.

Tome una de sus manos y pase uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros, mientras ella se apoyaba ligeramente en mí.

-Camina, solo falta un poco…-le susurre.

Ella obedeció.

-Muy bien ya puedes abrirlos- me puse a un lado para que pudiera apreciar a la perfección el precioso espectáculo que nos ofrecían el caer de los pétalos de los cerezos.

-¡Es maravilloso!- la alegría de Sakura desbordaba por todos lados.

Parecía una niña chiquita, MI niña chiquita, se veía tan hermosa cuando daba vueltas con los brazos abiertos en medio de una llovizna de pétalos.

Me miro, sonrió y corrió hacia mí, sus calidos brazos envolvieron mi cuerpo y yo envolví el suyo con los míos.

Perdimos el equilibrio, y en un momento ella estaba sobre mí.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían ver aun mas linda, y el simple echo de saber que estaba sobre mi me perturbaba.

Ninguno de los dos reaccionaba, o quizás no queríamos reaccionar… quizás lo único que queríamos era estar así para siempre, por toda la eternidad.

Sentí con claridad como sus labios me llamaban…como me provocaban e invitaban a probarlos aunque sea un poco.

-Sasuke hazlo…- susurro Sakura- solo hazlo.

No necesite oírlo dos veces.

Comencé a acortar la proximidad lenta muy lentamente, nuestro ojos se encontraron, sus hermosos jades y mis brillantes ópalos, parecía que cada uno se perdía en la mirada del otro, de pronto mis labios rozaron los de ella, sabían a flores, la sensación mas loca, energética y rara de todas nació en mi pecho, por fin… por fin tenia los dulces labios de la persona mas bella del universo, y lo mejor eran todos míos.

Aquel tímido suave roce, comenzó a transformarse en un apasionado beso, lleno de amor, locura y felicidad… felicidad, por fin pude comprender que era sentir "felicidad", y estuve completamente agradecido que la persona que me lo mostrara fuera Sakura, mi flor de cerezo.

Nos separamos y al ver aquel brillo tan especial en los ojos de Sakura supe que era el momento perfecto.

No pusimos en pie y tome su mano.

-Sakura…yo quiero pedirte algo más…

Ella pestaño, que mona se veía, eh vamos hay que ponernos serios.

-Yo quiero que me respondas con sinceridad- ella asintió.

-¿Quieres estar con migo?- el corazón se me hizo un nudo cuando ella negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero- dijo ella seriamente, pero su expresión cambio totalmente-¡muero por estar con tigo!

Se lanzo a mis brazos y volví a caer de espaldas.

-Te amo…-mis manos tomaron su rostro.

-Y yo a ti- dijo ella mientras nos dejábamos llevar por el momento, mientras que mi pequeño y peludito monstruito contemplaba embelesado aquella tierna y eterna escena.

-.-.-.-.-

Y así termina mi años de soledad y comienza la mejor experiencia que me halla podido dar la vida, un regalo maravilloso y perfecto, el amor…

No recuerdo haberme sentido tan feliz…tan feliz de saber que tenia al lado a una persona que siempre estaría con migo, que siempre me apoyaría, que siempre me daría su amor.

Y yo no fui el único… Itachi también encontró a alguien especial para el…al principio no lo podía creer… ¿Quién se podría enamorar de una mujer tan gritona como Tsunade?... solo Itachi, pero con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta que Tsunade no era nada desagradable, todo lo contrario era amable, agradable y muy desenvuelta…pero nadie absolutamente nadie era tan "perfecta" como MI Sakura.

_Fin_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Y….. Se acabo! Así es mis queridos amigos lectores, hemos culminado exitosamente este songfic (inner: ya déjate de formalismos y se tu misma!)(Jajaja tienes razón :D)

Y bueno… ¿Qué les pareció?... lo se, lo se Itachi con Tsunade…pero es que no encontré a otra persona mas adecuada T.T… o quizás les halla gustado la pareja…o.0 … xD mejor me lo dicen en sus review ah! Y hablando de eso… aquí esta las contestaciones:

**Clau Hatake: **Claudita espero de todo corazón que te halla agradado el fin…y con respecto a lo del otro fic dentro de un par de días lo colgare! Ya tengo todo casi listo! Nos vemos! n.n y muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo!!

**Sasusaku true love for ever: **Es genial saber que ames mi fic! xD…. Muchas gracias port u review!

**Aanneth: **Así es! Me pareció una buena idea poner el fic también desde la perspectiva de Sakura para poder despejar algunos puntos n.n gracias por tu review!

**Haro kzoids: **Jijiji quizás tengas razón! Gracias por dedicar tu tiempo a leer mi fic:D

€**lid€: L**amento haberme tardado un poco! Pero como que la inspiración me abandono u.u!! Pero espero que te halla gustado el final! Gracias por todo el apoyo!

**Shantal: **Ajah! La parte de "parece que va a llover… el cielo se esta nublando" la saque mientras escuchaba a mi primito cantarla xD…y estabas en lo cierto la habían atropellado!! xD muchas gracias por tu review!

**Andrea: **n.n Que bueno que te gusto! Muchas gracias!!! n.n

**Karoru01: **Jejeje trate de hacerlo pero…la inspiración se esfumo! Pero espero que te agradara el final! XD

**Kirara: **Y a mi parecer tubo ese tan esperado final feliz no? n.n nos vemos!

**Rissa.x: **Buenísima la adaptación que le diste a la canción de sin banderas!! Estoy muy contenta de pertenecer a tu lista de favoritos! Muchas gracias!... por cierto espero que leas el siguiente fic que tengo en mente! xD

**Namine1993: **Siento no haber podido dejar a Sakura con Itachi… ya que las votaciones dieron el resultado a favor de Sasuke n.n pero aun así espero que te agrade la pareja que le puse a Itachi! xD gracias por todo tu apoyo!!

**Princess-odi: **Jejeje yo quería matar a Sakura no a Itachi xD… pero creo que le e dado un buen final a ambas parejas no crees?? … y dime… en verdad escribo bien?! xD muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo!!

**Zyafany-company: **Valla hay varias personas que creen que escribo bien! Que alegría! Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme tu review!! Gracias n.n

**Kari: **Bueno bueno aquí me e reivindicado! Son como nueve pagina en Word! xD…gracias por tu review!!

**.Lauriita-Chan: **Jajaja… debes tener serios problemas con tu inner…xD pero muchas gracias por quitarme ese peso de en sima! (realmente temía que vinieras a hacerme la tortura china!) lo único que me queda es agradecerte por todos tus review y tu apoyo! Muchas gracias enserio!

Nos veremos en mi próximo fic! Mejor dicho songfic! n.n


End file.
